An International Symposium on Leukemia Cell Biology and Therapy is proposed, to be held in Memphis for three and one-half days from May 19-22, 1982. The symposium is intended to focus on leukemia as a model of human neoplasia and will encompass modern research developments in etiology, immunobiology, hematopoietic stem cell growth and differentiation, biochemical pharmacology, new agents and drug schedules, strategies for overcoming drug resistance, and current results of major clinical studies. Innovative approaches to leukemia therapy employing monoclonal antibodies and manipulation of biologic responses represent promising new approaches to therapy to be discussed. A distinguished faculty of more than 20 recognized leaders from the fields of biology and medicine has been assembled to discuss the designated program areas. The symposium will be of interest to clinical oncologists and hematologists as well as to basic researchers working in areas related to leukemia cell biology. The interchange of research developments and ideas from multiple disciplines should have a most salutory effect on the progress of knowledge regarding leukomogenesis and best methods of management.